Otonashi Haruna
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"A master of digging up info, her football knowledge may rival even Kidou's."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A master of digging up info, her footie knowledge may rival even Kidou's."'' Aparência Otonashi tem o cabelo azul escuro na altura do pescoço e sua franja está dividida em três fios. Seu vestido padrão é o uniforme das garotas Raimon. É de cor creme com mangas curtas, com uma fita laranja pendurada no meio da gola, uma saia cinza plissada, meias azuis escuras e sapatos roxos escuros. Ela também foi vista em um uniforme verde claro com shorts. Sua pele é clara e seus olhos são cinza-esverdeados. Ela usa óculos de armação vermelha, geralmente deixados em cima de sua cabeça. No episódio 86, ela foi vista em um vestido rosa de mangas curtas, colar verde, meia-calça branca e sapatos roxos escuros. Quando Otonashi era mais nova, ela usava uma camiseta rosa com gola branca, calça azul e sapatos marrons. Durante a quinta música final, Otonashi foi visto em uma camiseta azul com listras brancas e calças brancas. Em GO, seu penteado é muito parecido com o de Shindou e ela usa uma camisa branca com jaqueta creme, calça cinza curta e sapatos pretos de salto alto. Em Inazuma Eleven, Ares no Tenbin , ela usa o uniforme escolar de Seishou Gakuen , que consiste em um blazer azul escuro sobre uma camisa branca, uma gravata azul, uma saia preta, meias brancas e sapatos pretos. Sua roupa casual consiste em uma blusa verde com uma fita verde escura e uma saia cinza plissada. Ela também tem uma bolsa branca. Personalidade Otonashi é uma garota independente e é muito hábil quando mostra sua habilidade de fazer tarefas domésticas aos 13 anos de idade. Ela cuida de seus amigos e idosos, assim como de seu irmão. Ela também ajuda com o almoço e lanches. Ela é gentil e faz bem o seu trabalho como gerente. Ela entende o sentimento de Kogure de ser abandonada por seus pais como ela também experimentou, e ela demonstra um bom papel maternal para Kogure. Apesar do fato de ser uma menina educada e carinhosa, ela é muito barulhenta, enérgica e adora investigar até chegar a um ponto em que ela vai colocar um bigode para disfarçar. Quando ela fica assustada, feliz ou aliviada, ela geralmente abraça Natsumi ou Aki. Enredo fundo Os pais de Otonashi morreram quando ela tinha 5 anos, enquanto seu irmão mais velho, Kidou Yuuto, tinha 6 anos de idade. Ambos foram adotados por famílias diferentes devido a Kidou ter sido recomendado à família Kidou por Kageyama , e ela à família Otonashi. Ela originalmente trabalhou para o clube de jornal Raimon, mas tornou-se gerente da equipe Raimon depois de escrever um artigo sobre o próximo jogo da equipe com Teikoku Gakuen e adorar o espírito deles. Ela ainda é mostrada para ter conexões com o clube de jornal Raimon. Temporada 1 Otonashi foi visto pela primeira vez entrevistando Endou sobre sua busca desesperada por membros para lutar contra Teikoku no dia seguinte. Ela se apresenta como um membro do clube de jornal da escola e ela aparece novamente no episódio 2 entrevistando Kino Aki antes da partida. Ela parecia estar chocada durante a chegada de Teikoku e após o jogo, ela estava surpreendentemente determinada a se tornar um dos gerentes de Raimon. No episódio 3 , ela conta à equipe de Raimon alguns rumores sobre o Ocultismo e como eles "amaldiçoam" as equipes que os confrontam. Ela pegou Kidou atrás dos portões de Raimon Junior High esperando por Domon . Domon ouviu Otonashi chamando Kidou 'Onii-chan' que é japonês para 'irmão mais velho' como Kidou deixou, no episódio 10 . No episódio 12 , Endou e Aki viram a conversa de Otonashi entre ela e Kidou, onde ela disse: "Por que você não se aqueceu como o resto de seus companheiros de equipe? Você mudou depois que você foi com os Kidou's". "Você nunca tenta entrar em contato comigo nem uma vez depois desses 6 anos. Será que você esqueceu de mim ou pode ser que eu esteja no seu caminho? Eu não sei mais quem você é. Você é um estranho !! " Suas palavras machucaram Kidou e ela chorou enquanto saía. Mais tarde, no episódio 13 , ela foi até o irmão ferido ao lado do campo e tratou de sua lesão. Ela afirma que ela e Kidou ainda são irmãos não importa o que, em que Kidou respondeu a ela que ele sempre se lembrava e nunca tinha esquecido sobre Otonashi, o que a fez feliz. No final, Teikoku perdeu e Aki disse a Otonashi tudo sobre as circunstâncias de seu irmão. Otonashi então procurou por Kidou e chorou antes de abraçá-lo com alegria depois de saber que o que Aki havia dito era verdade. No episódio 17 , Otonashi encontra seu irmão se escondendo atrás das cercas ao redor da escola, e imediatamente vai ao encontro dele, onde ele conta sobre a derrota de Teikoku da partida com Zeus Jr. High. No início do episódio 18 , quando Kidou se juntou à equipe, ninguém, incluindo a própria Otonashi, o aceitou na equipe. Somente depois que Endou começou a protestar, e Kidou conseguiu conectar cada um dos seus passes corretamente para que eles pudessem marcar, a equipe inteira finalmente o aceitou. Temporada 2 Na segunda temporada, ela consegue confrontar Kogure e o ensina a confiar nas pessoas ao seu redor. Ela sempre persegue e pega Kogure sempre que ele tenta enganar alguém. Ela às vezes se apaixona por seus truques, mas depois que eles vencem o Gênesis , ela volta para ele com o truque de sapo que ele sempre tocou nela. Otonashi é salvo por Fubuki de cair no episódio 32 . No episódio 35, ela tem muito esperada momento de irmão com seu irmão, onde ele afirma que ela é mais forte dos dois. Sessão 3 Na 3ª temporada, ela ajuda Tachimukai a aprender Maou The Hand juntamente com Kogure , Kabeyama e Kurimatsu dizendo que "nós, os primeiros anos, devemos trabalhar juntos". Na festa, Tsunami disse que Otonashi, Aki e Fuyuka ficam muito melhores em vestidos do que ele pensou, o que fez os outros garotos ficarem horrorizados e as meninas olharem para ele. Mais tarde, à medida que a história avançava, Urabe Rika e Zaizen Touko encontraram o Japão Inazuma na ilha de Liocott., mostrando-lhes as pulseiras que eles conseguiram de dois homens velhos. Rika usou o branco com padrões azuis claros e Touko mostrou o preto que ela disse que não tinha interesse. Otonashi mostra interesse, então usa o preto e não pode tirá-lo como Rika. No episódio 108 , quando Inazuma Japão está tendo um amistoso com os capitães da equipe FFI (e Dylan), uma pessoa com asas de demônio e roupas pretas conhecida como Desuta (O capitão de Makai Gundan Z) aparece e a hipnotiza, colocando-a para dormir e a leva para Demon's Gate, onde ela é revelada como um sacrifício para o Demon King. Kidou lidera uma equipe para Makai Gundan Z e os derrota em uma partida de futebol, permitindo que Otonashi seja libertado. No episódio 126ela foi a única dos gerentes que não se formaram desde que ela ainda está no segundo ano. Quando Kidou se formou, ela ficou muito feliz por ele. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Otonashi aparece no episódio 1 de Inazuma Eleven GO explicando o novo clube de futebol para Tenma . Ela trabalha como professora e conselheira tática do clube de futebol em Raimon . Ela tem agora 23 anos de idade. Ela ajuda muitos dos membros do Raimon, dando-lhes informações. No episódio 7 , ela viu feliz porque Endou voltou para Raimon . No episódio 15 , ela ficou surpresa e preocupada como Endou quando ouviu que Kidou se juntou ao Quinto Setor . No entanto, ela sabia que não era verdade quando foi revelado no episódio 18 que ele fazia parte da Resistência . No episódio 28 , ela estava realmente brava com Kidou quando ele estava dando duro treinamento a Raimon , mas depois ela descobriu que ele estava ajudando-os. No episódio 34 , Kidou pediu a ela para gravar o jogo entre Raimon e Genei Gakuen , então Akane gravou a partida com sua câmera. No episódio 35 , Otonashi parabenizou os gerentes por ajudarem a equipe, especialmente a Akane . No episódio 37 , foi mostrado que Otonashi chamou Tachimukai para ajudar Shinsuke a ser um melhor goleiro. Ela também traz a máquina usada por Endou no Centro de Treinamento Inabikari . No episódio 38 , ela encontrou as informações sobre Taiyou e ficou chocada com isso. No episódio 46 , ela é vista comemorando a vitória de Raimon junto com Aki assistindo na televisão. Aoi mencionou que ela queria ser como Otonashi quando ela crescesse. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Depois que Raimon se separou, ela se transferiu para Seishou Gakuen com seu irmão, Kidou Yuuto , e se tornou o empresário da equipe. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 5 , onde ela deu Haizaki seu uniforme de goleiro. No próximo episódio, ela deu a Haizaki e Amano seus uniformes normais de volta depois que Haizaki finalmente entendeu por que ele recebeu a posição de goleiro e voltou para sua posição avançada. No episódio 15 , ela foi vista chorando depois que Seishou Gakuen perdeu a partida contra Outei Tsukinomiya . No episódio 25 , ela assistiu a partida final com Kino Aki . ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Otonashi sentou-se ao lado de Kino Aki e assistiu à cerimônia de anúncio do novo Inazuma Japan . Aparência do jogo Avatar de Wii Recrutamento |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Otonashi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Seishun no Onigiri (青春のおにぎり, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Uniform': Raimon Wear *'Manual': Illusion Ball After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Otonashi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Managers N or Managers R at Touko's taisen route) *'Topic': Library Commission (図書委員の話題, obtained at Raimon's library present) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least five other members from Raimon. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Otonashi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichi's upper route) *'Player': Otonashi (Young) *'Player': Kidou Yuuto (Adult) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to recruit Otonashi, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Central Square Soccer Garden in Odaiba) *'Topic': Recently Read Books (最近読んだ本の話題, obtained at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, she can be scouted. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Otonashi, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai's right taisen route) *'Item': Reference Books (持っててよかった参考書, randomly dropped from Brilliants (ブリリアンツ) outside Shindou's house) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at the station entrance of Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's main building) After this, she can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 138 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 54 *'Control':69 *'Guard': 45 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 26 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 54 *'Control':69 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 58 *'Freedom': 21 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 68 *'Block': 101 *'Catch': 67 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 77 *'Lucky': 79 (99) *'Freedom': 101 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 116 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 90 ---- Adult form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 59 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 116 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 240 ---- Adult form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Relações' *'The Bros' *'Ura Raimon' *'Equipa Branca' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Gerentes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Gerentes N' *'Managers R' *'Lendas de Megane' *'Raimon U-13' *'Irmãs da Estrela' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Gerentes' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Irmãs da Estrela' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Meninas Inazuma' Trivialidades *Os nomes dos quatro gerentes femininos vêm das estações. Haru (春) de Haruna significa primavera. *No episódio 127 , Otonashi mencionou que ela quer ser conselheira de um clube de futebol quando crescer, e fez como é em Inazuma Eleven GO . *Nos jogos, o número de Otonashi é 14 e ela é meio-campista, o mesmo que seu irmão: Kidou , que tem 14 anos quando se junta a Raimon e é meio-campista. *Ao contrário de outros gerentes, ela é chamada principalmente pelo segundo nome em vez do primeiro nome. *"Otonashi" significa quieto, então quando ela se apresenta e conversa com entusiasmo, Max diz, "mais como 'Yakamashi'", o que significa barulhento. *Ela é uma das personagens que não aparecem no mangá da série original. No entanto, ela aparece no mangá de Inazuma Eleven GO . Navegação de: Celia Hills : Celia Hills : Celia Hills : Celia Hills : Celia Hills vi: Otonashi Haruna